Amityville
by Siko Kudou
Summary: Things are never what they appear to be. Especially hell.
1. Prologue

Stuff about the fic: AU, OOC, scary, ect….

Um, lemme tell you this before you start…incase you didn't know, yes, this is based on actual occurrences in the particular house mentioned in this fic. Amityville is a quiet little suburb in Long Island that just happens to have a house with these *issues*. And it seems that people affiliated with or/making themselves affiliated with it have a lot of bad luck. Whilst conceiving and writing this prologue, I suffered some of this, seriously! When I was thinking about writing it at school, I fell down the stairs, not once, but twice. While writing this on the computer, the screen went blank and wouldn't work for 2 days, something that has *never* happened before. When I fished out the recovered document of this fic, half of it had been deleted, something I did not do, not to mention the severe case of writer's block that I never ever get while writing just the prologue! I suggest going here: http://hometown.aol.com/amity108/realhouse.html  and here: http://www.amityvillerecord.com/news/2000/0824/Front_Page/19.html and read up on the events before reading this fic. Trust me, it'll make more sense. When I read the book by Jay Anson(who had a heart attack while writing the book and another fatal one afterward) I *could not* sleep that night and I've been scared out of my mind ever since(and it takes a lot to scare me) But anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!   

PROLOGUE

"It's perfect! *This* is the house I want!"

Schu was ecstatic upon seeing this particular house and the excitement was clear on his face by his wide eyes, an eager gleam in them and the smile that seemed to go from ear to ear on his face. They'd traveled 200 miles to Long Island, New York to view the house and neither wanted to go back now The young married couple of Brad and Schuldig Crawford stood on the lawn of the large white and black Dutch Colonial home that was 108 Ocean Avenue and it was now clear which house out of the 5 they had already viewed that this house would be the keeper. It was right next to the Amityville River, giving them a beautiful view, was spacious, had 6 bedrooms, 3 1/2 bathrooms and a heated swimming pool. Brad wrapped his arm around Schu and smiled.

"Yeah, I think this is the one…"

The real estate agent smiled and nodded, but gave a suspicious glance about. 

"Mr. Crawford, I trust you do know about the…incidents and problems that occurred here prior to 1977?" the woman asked in a hushed tone, face now like stone. Brad gave a shake of the head and Schu looked at the woman with concern in his jade eyes.

"No, we don't." said the black haired-man. "What happened here? We're kind of under rocks most of the time, don't really follow what's going on in the outside world." He joked, smiling. The woman's mouth stayed curved downward.

"There was a particularly gruesome murder here in November of 1974. A young man by the name of Ronald DeFeo murdered his family here…his father, mother and 4 brothers and sisters while they slept." The couple's eyes watched in fascination and horror as the woman continued. "And in December of 1975 a George and Kathy Lutz bought the house for themselves and their 3 children. They claimed that there was evil in the house or something, some paranormal activity and such and they left in 28 days. Though for the past few decades, none of the families that purchased the house reported anything strange. The only thing I think you'd have to worry about around here now are the ghost hunters and fanatics that occasionally snap pictures or ask for a tour of the place every so often. One of the previous owners even changed the address from 112 to 108." Her mood was lifted and she smiled.

"We're moving in next week" Brad announced and Schu nuzzled closer, closing his eyes.

"Home, sweet home…"

~*~

The week was devoted to packing up their belongings that once resided in a little apartment they shared with their adopted son, 15 year old Nagi and one of Schu's old friends, Jei.

"You got this house for $6, 500?!" asked Jei, astonished. Schu responded with a grin as he continued putting some silverware in a cardboard box. The silver-haired man shook his head and sighed. "That's fucking insane…"

"You don't see us complaining!" laughed Schu, taping up the box and placing it in a pile with a few others.

"Will my room be able to fit my stereo system in it?" asked Nagi, who was picking up random cds and throwing them carelessly in another cardboard box. Brad took a sip from his coffee and placed his laptop in his suitcase with utter care.

"I think it'll be able to fit 10 stereo systems." 

"…cool."

"You do realize the house was in the national spotlight for a really long time, right?" said Jei, stretching and seating himself on one of the boxes. "There was a book about it. A movie, too, I think."

"Try about 3!" Nagi called from the other room. Jei shrugged.

"Anyway, the Lutz family said that they saw weird faces in the fireplaces, statues moved from place to place on their own and their daughter was talking to a giant pig or something like that."

"A pig?" Schu scoffed.

"It's called collective insanity. If enough people believed in this 'curse' or whatever it is on the house, their minds make them think that it's truly real, creating sounds and images to persuade them. Believe me, it was all in those people's minds." Of course Brad had to add in his typical black-and-white view on things.

"But these people were skeptics when they moved in. Do you really think they'd all just start believing if nothing actually *happened*?" argued Jei. Brad crossed his arms and sighed.

"So much as a creak of an old door can jumpstart anyone's imagination…besides, there're no such thing as ghosts." He tapped the younger man's head. "It's-all-in-the-mind."

Jei shrugged once again, the apathy written all over his face. "I was just saying…"

~*~

The ride there was long and tedious, starting with Schu's babbling, Jei's "are we there yet"s every 3 minutes or so and how Nagi made them listen to one of his favorite bands, Deadsy, the whole time.    

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bought you this cd." Brad muttered. Nagi pouted and crossed his arms.

"You never hear me complaining about your 'contemporary adult'…"

Schu and Farfie laughed as Brad's cheeks reddened at the comment.

"You know, we'll be moved in in time to celebrate Christmas!" chirped Schu, obviously the most enthused about the move.

"Just like the Lutz family, right?" Jei leaned up to the front seat and was whispering in Schu's ear, a grin across his face. The redhead swatted at him and glared.

"Stop it, you'll scare Nagi!"

Nagi just blinked.

"I could care less if the house it haunted or not."

"Which it is not." added Brad, adjusting his glasses. "And there it is right there. Does that look like a haunted house to you?"

They had pulled up in front of the beautiful old house and Schu was out as soon as it stopped with the key to the door. Jei yawned and stretched as he got out before following Schu to the front door.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starved…" he whined. Brad opened the trunk, ducked down and came out with arms full of suitcases that seemed to attack him as he wobbled after the two younger men. The only one left in the car was Nagi who looked up at the structure that loomed over them, looking as if it were going to swallow them whole. He didn't want to get out. He didn't like the way this place felt, how he got chills down his spine by just looking at the house. The dead tree that stood nearby seemed to mirror the place and it was only now that he looked to the neighboring homes and noticed a strange thing. All of their windows were open, inviting the fresh winter sun in. However, on the sides that would have had a view of 108 Ocean Avenue, they were shut tight, locking away any image of the pretty Dutch Colonial. Nagi shivered at looked back up at it, the windows looking like angry eyes that told him that it didn't want this family here.

There was a bang on his window and Nagi jumped in his seat. 

"Are you just going to sit there?" asked Jei, opening the door and looking at Nagi questioningly. The boy smiled nervously and tucked his hair behind his ears.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something…" He hesitantly stepped out and followed Jei, who practically ran to the front door. Giving one last look up at it, Nagi made his way inside to the home that they would have for 25 days and into the nightmare that would unfold not so unexpectedly for him.


	2. Day 2

Nagi was still awake as the first rays of the sun's light filtered in through the half drawn curtains. He hadn't slept a wink that night and despite his extreme exhaustion he was still somewhat relieved. He didn't like the little children's rocking chair that sat in front of his window and faced outside as if someone were sitting in it and watching the passing people. Slowly he hit the stop button on the portable cd player that he'd had going all night so as not to hear any strange noises and become more scared than he already was. He wondered if the gentle touches on his arm when he first lay down were real or just his imagination running away with him. He chose the former to be on the safe side and lay curled in a little ball until a little after 6 that morning. Apprehensively, he drew his limbs away from his body and sat up, head in hands.

/_Am I crazy? There are no such thing as ghosts, so why am I acting like this?/_

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and glanced over at the rocking chair before shivering and quickly moving from the room.

In the kitchen things were more lighthearted as the rest of the houses occupants were having breakfast. Schu put down the coffee pot he was tending to and walked over to Brad, hugging him from behind and nuzzling his neck.

"Brad, I'm so happy…we've been so fortunate the afford this house." 

Brad smiled and turned around to kiss him on the cheek, running a hand through fire-like hair. Meanwhile on the other side of the table, Jei was shoving food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow while he watched the couple.

"Ya know," he started, swallowing a piece of bacon, "last night I couldn't sleep because of this horrible moaning…" Brad and Schu looked at him in puzzlement.

"Moaning?" Schu asked, arching an eyebrow. Jei nodded, grinning.

"I oughta make you guys wear muzzles when I know you're gonna go at it like that." Brad rolled his eyes and Schu threw a piece of toast in Jei's direction even while a bright blush crossed his cheeks. 

"That wasn't funny…" he groaned, walking back over to the coffee pot. It was this time when Nagi had walked into the room and everyone noticed how flushed he looked.

"Nagi, are you alright?" asked Brad, concern in his voice. Nagi shrugged, sitting down. 

"I'm kind of hot, but I'm alright."

Schu was already there, kneeling in front of him with a hand on his forehead.

"Hell, you're burning up! Did you lay in a vat of ice water last night?! And your eyes are bloodshot…"

Nagi turned away and sighed.

"I'm fine, okay? Just don't worry about me…"   

"I'm going to check the thermostat in his room and see what the problem is." Brad said standing and heading toward the stairs. Jei patted Nagi on the head and pushed a plate of food in front of him.

"You don't look so good, Nagi…you should eat something." Nagi shook his head and pushed the plate away. 

"I'm not hungry."

"My god!" It was heard from upstairs in Nagi's room.

"What is it, Brad?!" Schu called, poking his head from the kitchen.

"It's 35 degrees in here! How the hell could it get so damn cold?!"

~*~

Brad piled more logs in the fireplace and gave Nagi yet another flannel blanket to wrap around himself. The older man was still finding it hard to comprehend the unbelievably abnormal temperature in the boy's room and was now compensating by making the house feel like an actual oven. Schu was unpacking some things in the master bedroom upstairs and Jei sat playing his Playstation on the big screen television in the living room. After hanging some clothes up in the closet, the redhead flopped down on the bed and groaned inwardly. Today and the one before had been tiresome and this break was much needed. It was times like this when he thought that maybe moving wasn't worth all this work. They'd had to move the furniture, which took a good 7 hours or so, unpack and just get settled. The last part seemed to be hardest of all and though he wondered why, somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, Schu knew. The house was just too perfect to come at such a cheap price for just the reason of nosy tourists. The rest didn't last long as he heard a low hum come from the room a couple doors down from the one he was in now. He raised an eyebrow and was immediately up and out the door. The closer he got to the room whose door they had yet to open, the louder the hum was. He called down the hall to Brad, but getting no response he just shrugged and opened the door himself despite the unconscious fear building inside of him.

He was greeted by the deafening buzz of hundreds of insects that were gathered on the window, blocking out any light. Houseflies. 

"Fucking hell…" he whispered to himself and backed out, gaping. How could houseflies have survived here in the dead of winter? 

"Brad, come here!"

Minutes later the black haired man came walking down the hallway leisurely toward Schu.

"I gave Nagi some hot tea and put him in front of the fireplace-" he stopped. "What's that noise?"

Schu just pointed a shaking finger into the room, biting his lip. Brad walked to the door and his mouth instantly dropped open in horror.

"What?!"

Quickly, he rushed in and shooed the flies out of the window as Schu watched still astonished at their appearance in this month and climate. A moment later Brad turned around, confusion written all over his face.

"There are no cracks or holes in the walls of this room!" he insisted, "They did a thorough inspection of this house before we moved in…"

"Maybe they didn't check this room well enough." Schu suggested, frowning. Brad, irked as ever, crossed his arms.

"I'm going to have to board up that window incase that's what's letting them in."

Even after Brad had left, Schu still looked into the eerily empty white room and felt a chill run down his spine. This place didn't feel right. Just this one particular room dripped of negative energy. Schu shook his head and cursed himself for even thinking of something as silly as that. But one thought still crossed his mind.

_/There was no way the could have survived in this climate and they couldn't have gotten in by themselves…I don't understand./_


End file.
